Fireworks
by Melissa Moore
Summary: "I want this firework to go off, but I can't help but wonder just what kind of firework it is, whether it will be small and insignificant, or whether it can become a large, booming firework that lights up the entire sky." Tohru&Kyo.


**A/N: **This was a previously posted fanfiction work that has been edited and re-posted for archival purposes. Please visit my profile if you are confused. I know that this isn't how their love was confessed in the manga, and that Yuki doesn't really feel that way about Tohru, but I had this idea and figured it'd be cute to write about it anyway.

**Summary: "**I want this firework to go off, but I can't help but wonder just what kind of firework it is, whether it will be small and insignificant, or whether it can become a large, booming firework that lights up the entire sky." Tohru&Kyo.

**Fireworks  
****By Melissa Moore**

"Tohru-kun?" Sohma Yuki asked, poking his head into her room. "May I ask for a favor?"

She was sitting on her bed, running a brush through her long hair, and smiled widely. "Of course, Sohma-kun, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you might be willing to accompany me on a walk. The moon is very bright tonight, and there's a nice breeze."

Though she was slightly puzzled, she readily agreed. She had to admit, it was a very pretty night, and the temperature of the night felt wonderful on her slightly burned skin. They walked for a while in what Tohru believed to be companionable silence, but there was still an undercurrent between them that she couldn't understand.

"I bet you're wondering why I took you out here so late," Yuki said, his eyes unfathomable. She didn't think much of it – Yuki was usually hard to read, and very mysterious. It was this aspect of him that drew so many girls to him. She only nodded in response.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, and I've never had the courage to do so before. But I figure... we're both mature, and can handle something like this as adults, right?"

She stopped walking, staring up at him with confused eyes. "Something... like this? I'm sorry, Sohma-kun, I'm not sure what you're talking about."

He took a deep breath, turned to her, and smiled softly. "I love you. I always have."

She could hear nothing but the sound of the waves crashing behind her, and she was in such shock that she couldn't form any words. Yuki... loved her? As more than a friend? Her mind threw her back in time, to all the times she had caught him staring at her with soft eyes, all the tender smiles, the times he had held her hand, complimented her... now everything was clear. How could the idea have been so elusive before now?

The silence grew slightly stifling, and instead of pressing the issue, Yuki took her hand and placed it on his elbow, directing them back to the house. "You don't have to say anything now. I understand the suddenness of it, just promise me it's something that you'll think about, okay?"

Still unable to speak, she simply nodded and allowed him to lead her back into the house. He left her at her door with a smile and walked down the hallway toward his room, ever the picture of grace and tranquility.

She sat on her bed, her mind reeling with Yuki's confession. More so, she pondered on how she felt for him. Did she love him? Yes, he was special to her, but... she didn't think it was the kind of special that he wanted. She had never had much experience with the opposite sex. She was a hard worker, and barely ever had time to develop relationships, let alone friendships. She didn't know how long it had been since she talked to Uo-chan and Hana-chan. But were the feelings she had for Yuki love?

And then there was Kyo. She knew she had feelings for Kyo. The looks he had been sending her were now not only noticed, but returned. Something had changed between them. There was a viable tension whenever they were in the same room together, and she couldn't stop her face from heating up every time she was near him. It seemed to be almost an involuntary reaction. Kyo, the one who was so sweet but tried to hide behind a gruff exterior, the one whose eyes softened any time she smiled at him, the one who tried to protect her with everything he had... And Yuki, who had also sacrificed a lot to be her friend, who seemed to have a sixth sense when she was crying and was there to wipe her tears... Just what were her feelings for the two of them?

* * *

He had seen it all. More than likely Yuki had known that he was there, and that was one of the main reasons he had continued with his confession. Her reaction wasn't what he had expected. Instead of telling him that she loved him as well, she stood silently, her face pale. What was it she was waiting for? Did she know he was there as well?

Or did she just not love Yuki? The thought had crossed his mind more than once, and though Yuki and Kyo fought often, he knew deep down in his heart that Yuki had way more admirers than he did. For that, he was somewhat grateful... but it also meant that Yuki was more refined and a better man than him. How could she not love him? He was obviously better suited for her.

It didn't matter how Kyo felt. That was the way things were. The looks that she had been sending his way were not looks of admiration as he had fooled himself into believing. There was no way they could ever be that. He slumped against the wall in his room, running his hands through his hair. How long would these feelings for Tohru last? It seemed every day was a new kind of torture; especially when she turned those eyes and that smile on him, he didn't know how long he could endure her gaze before he swept her up and kissed her senselessly.

Lost in his musings, he jumped up and cursed when someone softly knocked on his door. "Kyo-kun? May I come in?" was the tentative reply.

Instead of granting her entry immediately, he walked over to the door, opening it to stare out at her. "What do you need?"

"U-um, I was just wondering if we could talk. But you seem to have been busy, so I suppose I'll just head to bed."

Even though he was slightly peeved with her, the dejected manner in which she held her head and her timid tone of voice made him grimace and he grabbed her upper arm, gently tugging her into the confines of his room. "What is it, Tohru?"

"Well, something happened tonight that made me think, and I wanted to come talk to you."

He knew he shouldn't let her know, but he couldn't stop himself as he plopped down on his bed, muttering bitterly, "Yeah, I know what happened. Damn rat."

Her eyes as wide as saucers, even in the dim light he could tell that Tohru's face turned a dark shade of red. "You saw that?" she whispered, clutching her hands to her stomach.

He snorted. "Yeah, and while you were oblivious, I'm sure that damn rat knew I was there the entire time. I heard everything, Tohru." The grip on the edge of his bed tightened so much that his knuckles turned white.

"Kyo-kun..." she murmured, and strangely, without asking, sat on the edge of the bed next to him. There was a small, shy smile on her face, and she tentatively placed her hand on top of his, instantly relaxing his tense hand and causing his heart to beat furiously. "What Sohma-kun said... has really made me think. It made me consider how I feel about him. I love him."

Kyo's heart stopped beating for a millisecond, but willed himself not to die right then and there as she continued on.

"But it's... a different kind of love than his. I care about Sohma-kun, very much. He has been very supportive of me, and when I'm with him, my heart feels very warm."

He closed his eyes warily, silently thanking everyone and everything he could think of that she hadn't reciprocated the feelings. The grip on his hand had tightened.

"And when I'm with Kyo-kun..."

Every nerve on his body stood on end.

She reached up with her other hand and placed it over her heart. "When I'm with Kyo-kun, my heart feels warm as well, but this warm... feels different from the warmth I feel with Sohma-kun. This warmth feels... like a firework."

"Like a firework?" he asked her, slightly confused over her analogy.

She closed her eyes and nodded, her face flushed. "I'm nervous and excited at the same time. I want this firework to go off, but I can't help but wonder just what kind of firework it is, whether it will be small and insignificant, or whether it can become a large, booming firework that lights up the entire sky. If it's a small firework, I would be hesitant to even light it. But if it were to become a large one that illuminated everything..." she trailed off.

Suddenly understanding what she was trying to say, he slowly twined his fingers with hers, and as he leaned toward her to capture her lips with his, he knew exactly what kind of firework they'd make together.


End file.
